


Too Much For Words

by reynabethh



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Prompt:  “I miss you every second of every day.”





	Too Much For Words

Tim was sitting on the couch staring at the calendar in his lap when it hit him. It had been a whole ten months since he had seen Conner. Ten months since he had touched him, hugged him, kissed him. Ten months since he had the luxury of spending time with his boyfriend, of just being around him and enjoying his presence. 

Ten months since Dick had decided that enough was enough, they weren't going to run around the streets of Gotham at night wearing bat costumes anymore. Ten months since Jason Todd was killed, a second time, and the only result was Batman becoming even more dark, angry, and dangerous. It became almost impossible to be around him. 

So Dick decided to take Tim, Cass and Damian away to live on the other side of the world. That was the short version of the story.

Sure, Tim had been reluctant. He could've stayed with Conner, or Cassie, or Bart. However, he agreed with Dick. He didn't want to be around Bruce in the slightest when he was like that. 

That version of Bruce just wasn't his family, and he didn't know how to fix it. 

So he made the worst decision of his life, and ran away. It was nice to just be around his siblings, even though Damian was still himself and was still intent on giving Tim hell. 

Being without Conner was what really got to him. They could skype once in a while, but that was it. It just wasn't the same. Tim was lonely. He could barely do anything without thinking of how much he missed Conner, how much he just wanted to be around him.

Dick wouldn't let him tell Conner his address, saying it was too dangerous. Tim knew he was right, and Conner never brought it up, anyway. So when they skyped, they just talked about how their days had gone.  
"I love you" and "I miss you" became harder and harder to say, more filled with emotion. It got to the point where they couldn't exchange an "I love you" without crying. Eventually, it became too painful to say it at all, so they stopped. 

Tim wondered if Conner was seeing anyone else, if he had kissed anyone else. Tim certainly had. He couldn't help it, he felt incredibly lonely.

He would flirt with other boys. Kiss other boys. Fuck other boys. Joke with other boys, trying to make it the same as when he would joke around with Conner. 

It never worked though, and whenever he tried, he would just find himself crying on Cass's shoulder afterwards. He selfishly wished Conner didn't do the same thing. Or maybe he did want Conner to do the same thing. Maybe that would make it easier. 

He never asked, though, and Conner never brought it up. That would be too painful.

The pain didn't stop Tim from missing him. All he wanted was to have Conner in his arms again, but every time they skyped and he tried to tell him “I miss you every second of every day,” his voice would stop working and he'd have to end the call.


End file.
